


Of Parallel Universes

by Kat_Herondale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mentions of River Song, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Herondale/pseuds/Kat_Herondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter has been traveling with The Doctor ever since Steve went MIA. After years of being a part-time companion, they end up in the early twenty-first century.<br/>When Peggy meets Steve again they try to finally have that date. Soon they end up in a parallel universe, one where Loki won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. If you notice any errors, please let me know.

**_After_ **

The dark-haired woman glanced at the man across the Tardis who was staring at her, his blue eyes could barely be seen due to the lack of light. She could tell he was scared, she would be too if she were whisked away in a giant blue box with out much explanation. He hid his fear well, he always did, even before the serum. The Steve Rogers she had missed.

The Tardis shook while sparks showered them from the one of the few remaining lights.

Another glance around the Tardis revealed a black-haired man, whose knuckles were nearly white from holding on so tightly to the rail as the Tardis shook around them. She knew Steve didn't trust him, but he gave no objections to the other man being on the Tardis.

Next to him was a girl, she was smiling and brushing blonde hair from her face, her hand was wrapped loosely around the rail to keep from loosing her balance. She was use to the Tardis acting up, and so was Peggy.

**_Before_ **

Peggy pulled her loose brown curls into a pony tail as the Doctor smiled and grinned at her from across the Tardis console.

"Where would you like to go today?" He asked her cheerfully. Peggy looked around the blue Tardis, whose interior has changed many times while she traveled with the Doctor, mostly between other companions, she knew a few of his past friends, though.

"Surprise me." She replied, equally cheerful. The Doctor's grin was pure mischief as he straightened his bow tie and danced around the controls. Peggy causally leaned against the rail, by now use to the shake of the Tardis as it traveled someplace. The shaking abruptly stopped and they made their ways to the doors.

The Doctor gave Peggy a once over, as if inspecting her outfit before leading her out on to the crowed streets. The excited chatter of crowds greeted Peggy as she stepped out of the Tardis. No one noticed them, everyone was so preoccupied by the giant balloons shaped like humans in colorful costumes. The Doctor spun around to face her.

"Oh, you'll love this Peggy!" Said The Doctor. "One of the times the human race made contact with aliens!"

"They seem rather cheerful about the affair." She commented. The Doctor's grin widened. He explained to Peggy that it was the two-year anniversary and for one of the first times he wasn't involved with keeping the earth safe.

She noticed the Doctor's mood was beginning to lessen as they made their way to the end of the parade route where there were fewer people, the two watched as cheerleaders did flips, and hurried past this part of the parade, eager to go home. Bands marched past, twirling their batons. The crowd around them started to scream as the last float rolled up.

The Doctor suddenly looked nervous and Peggy glanced up at him.

"Are you okay?" Concern was evident in her voice. The Doctor gave her a brief nod in response. She shrugged and returned her focus to the parade, deciding not to press him.

A metal man flew by, playing loud AC/DC music, which she recognized from one of her many trips.

"Iron Man!" Some people screamed, taking pictures. While others chanted, "Tony Stark." Peggy froze at the name. She had basically raised Tony when not on missions with Shield or traveling with the Doctor. The last time she had seen Tony was when he was six, inventing another thing in an attempt to win his father's approval. She still felt guilty for leaving him.

On the ground was a muscular man, carrying a hammer, with blonde hair and a cape flowing behind him. He walked confidently, while smiling and waving with his freehand.

"Remember Thor?" The Doctor whispered and Peggy nodded.

Behind him walked three people making a sort of _V_ In the front was a man in a red, white, and blue uniform, behind him was a woman with bright red hair and a man with blonde hair, carrying a bow. They both wore black. Peggy's eyes fell on the man leading them, who was clearly a solider by his gait. Her eyes widened.

"That's Steve." She whispered, before turning on the Doctor. "How do you know about him?" She demanded. He nervously straightened his already perfect bow tie before humming the tune Steve used to dance to back in the forties.

"Of course I know about him! He's the Star Spangled Man with a plan." He was whispering to Peggy with a grin. Steve glanced back at them, his eyes lingered on Peggy for a moment as his mouth opened and closed in surprise.

 _He must have heard the tune,_ Peggy assumed. He turned back and said something to his team then awkwardly walked out of the parade route and over to them, he was blinking rapidly. It was almost comical. She elbowed the Doctor into silence and almost turned away, she wasn't ready for this. She doubted she ever would be.

The Doctor spun Peggy around so she faced Steve. Her eyes met his, she was frozen.

"Peggy?" Steve asked blinking, as several people reached out towards him. One even screamed about how they touched Captain America.

"Hello, Steve." She fumbled for something to say, she was almost never at a loss for words.

"She was right." Steve mumbled. Peggy had not expected him to say that. The Doctor's mouth opened in surprise. Peggy and the Doctor exchanged a glance.

"Could be a spoiler." The Doctor suggested. Peggy noticed how his demeanor had changed, he was nervously playing with his bow tie and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Steve glanced down at the jeans and T-shirt she wore, it was advertising a band that wouldn't form for another 3 centuries. It wasn't what she usually wore, but the Tardis had not returned her other clothes from the wash. Peggy must have done something to anger her.

Steve extended his hand to her, reminding Peggy of the first time she met the Doctor.

"Do you have time?" Steve asked. Peggy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She paused, almost replying with something cliché, since she did _almost_ own a time machine. Instead she nodded slightly and hopped over the guard rail that was meant to keep people off the streets, it did a good job keeping the Doctor from nearly making it over as he stumbled and nearly fell.

He glanced up at Peggy and gave a sheepish grin. Steve looked like he was about to introduce himself, before realizing he would have given his name out to the hundred or so people standing within earshot. So instead he smiled and extended his hand.

* * *

Steve had led them to the large building with Avengers plastered across the top in large shining letters, it was rather impressive. She had to admit, but found it strange that Steve was living here.

"Hello, Captain." A British voice greeted them as they entered the building. Peggy glanced up in surprise.

"An AI." The Doctor grinned. Steve looked up at where it sounded like the voice was coming from. "Master Stark and the others were rather concerned about your taking off at the festival."

Steve grimaced. "Sorry about that." He glanced back at Peggy and blinked several times, as if to make sure she was real, he had done that for the entire fifteen minute walk. "Are they upstairs?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers." The AI chirped. The three walked towards the elevator, which automatically opened and the Doctor frowned. Peggy's lip twitched upwards.

"Don't get to sonic anything today." She couldn't help but say. The Doctor shrugged and glanced around at the modern interior. "There's still time." He replied, and they shared a smile.

The doors opened to show the same group of people Steve was with earlier. They were sitting around a table, and were trying their best to look upset, failing miserably when they saw the look of pure joy Steve's face, which he was trying hard to mask.

"Finally found yourself a 'dame?'" She saw a dark-haired man ask. He was promptly elbowed by another man with dark hair and glasses. Steve opened his mouth to reply but a man with shoulder length blonde hair stood up and seized Peggy and The Doctor in a hug.

"Thor?" The Doctor spluttered out.

"Doctor," Thor boomed. "Lady Peggy!" They both gave tight smiles.

"You got stronger." The Doctor breathed. Thor dropped them and gave a sheepish smile. "My apologizes." He gave a quick bow to the Doctor before turning back to his friends. "This is the Doctor and one of his female companions, they have visited my brother and me many times and told us of their tales while we were children." Steve's eyes widened.

The Doctor shook his head quickly. "She's just a friend, Thor." The Asgardian shrugged, not understanding what he said wrong. Peggy frowned, noticing another man staring at her. She turned to him.

"What are you?" Another man, one she had not seen at the parade ask. The Doctor frowned. "That's rather rude." He muttered. Peggy couldn't help but give a faint smile.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Peggy asked Steve as she decided to change the subject. She was not in the mood to listen to The Doctor explain everything.

She found out the other blonde haired man in the room with short hair was Clint, the red-head sitting rather close to be more than just friends is called Natasha, the man who asked what the Doctor and Peggy were was Bruce Banner (who had already apologized several times for asking a question like that), and the man who made the comment when they first entered was Tony Stark, and he also wouldn't stop staring at her.

Steve glanced up at Peggy and smiled, the tips of his ears turning red. "So, um, how about that date?" He asked softly, extending his arm to her. Peggy silently took it. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. She glanced back at the Doctor for a moment.

"I trust you to stay here and not invent anything too early." The Doctor frowned. "When have I ever done that?" He asked.

"Pasta." They both said, grinning at each other. Steve looked confused for a moment at the Doctor and Peggy's relationship, but Peggy just shook her head at him.

Steve pressed the button and the elevator doors silently slide open and they stepped in, before following Peggy gave the Doctor a quick hug, while hugging him she grabbed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Better safe than sorry. The Doctor grinned, if he noticed he didn't say anything. He began to chat with Jarvis.

Peggy glanced back at Tony. "Yes," She smiled. "I'm the Peggy Carter who helped raised you."

The doors closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"I'm surprised you believe it's actually me." Peggy grinned. She couldn't be happier, she had finally got to see Steve again, and now they were finally going on that date. She had decided to take Steve to the Tardis so they could get changed into something besides Steve's uniform and a pair of jeans and a colorful band t-shirt.

"I've learned that people come back more than expected." Steve replied softly. Peggy raised an eyebrow but couldn't ask what he meant since they had reached the alley that the Doctor parked the Tardis in. Steve glanced up at the police phone box in surprise.

"Is this how you got here?" He asked. Peggy opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Steve's reaction wasn't typical, his eyes widened slightly and then he nodded. Peggy now understood why the Doctor got so excited when people ran around the Tardis trying to figure out how on earth it was bigger on the inside.

"She mentioned this." Steve whispered. Peggy couldn't help but frown. Steve glanced up at her for a moment. "A woman named River, she said that I'd meet you soon." Steve explained. Peggy's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.

"You met River Song?" She repeated. Not understanding why she was so surprised. Steve nodded in confirmation.

"There's a place where you can change down the hallway," Peggy started to say but the Tardis began shaking violently.

Steve launched himself towards Peggy, one arm was wrapped around her waist as the other clung to the railing. Peggy stared into his blue eyes and for a moment it looked like Steve might kiss her.

The Tardis lurched sideways causing Steve to nearly lose his grip on her as they slide across the floor. The Tardis tilted again and they rolled over, Steve's heavy body landed on her wrist with a sickening crunch. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Steve's eyes widened. He must have heard the crack.

"Are you okay?" He shouted over the loud rumble of the Tardis. Slowly, the lights began to dim as the shaking stopped. They both stood up carefully and Peggy glanced at her left wrist, it felt broken. Steve gently cradled it in his hand.

"Where are the bandages?" His voice echoed through the room. She could barely make out his face in the faint glow. She abruptly turned around and walked down the hallway and grabbed the first aid kit. Steve took it from her and before she could protest, he began carefully wrapping her wrist in gauze.

Once he finished Peggy grabbed her old leather jacket (Steve smiled when he recognized it.) and a trench coat she hopped would fit over Steve's Captain America costume. She was certain they wouldn't have time to change if the Tardis was going places without the Doctor. He raised an eyebrow as he slide it on.

"Ready?" She asked him, a small smile on her face as she safely tucked a gun in her jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a short chapter. Sorry.  
> I have about three more chapters prewritten (?) after this one.  
> What day should I post updates on?


	3. Chapter 3

The world was in absolute chaos. That was the only way Peggy could explain the scene. Large aliens of some sort patrolled the streets.

Steve froze. His eyes wide. "Where are we?"

Even if the buildings were rubble she could tell it was London, probably the early twenty-first century. One of the aliens grabbed a woman with bright red hair and began herding her into one of the few remaining buildings. The woman let loose a high-pitched scream. Peggy and Steve both glanced at each other silently agreeing they were going to help her before stepping into the shadows. They silently followed, never taking their eyes off the building the red-haired woman had been dragged into.

They watched as the aliens paced in front of the buildings. Steve figured out their rotation pattern after two minutes. 

"Now." He hissed as the path cleared. Peggy and Steve sprinted across the streets, dogging rubble as they went. 

"Those are Chitauri." Steve explained as they darted behind a large pile of dirty bricks with glass shards mixed in.

Another group of soldiers passed by. Steve counted to five and they darted into the building. 

Peggy and Steve slide off to the side of the entrance and took in the crowd. There were several cots on the floor but not enough to accommodate the massive amount of people. They were all covered in dirt, and their hair hung limply. Some mothers or older siblings clung to young children. Sometimes a Chitauri would grab someone and take them into another room. Peggy tried not to dwell on what happened next. She glanced up at Steve and could tell he was trying to figure out a plan.  Peggy's mind whirled trying to figure out a way they could save everyone without knowing more information. Steve's brow furrowed and he frowned. 

Out of the corner of Peggy's eye she saw a glimpse of blonde hair weaving her way through the crowds. 

_Rose_ , she realized.

Peggy watched Rose slowly make her way to the exit. She peered out the doorway before turning and climbing up a stairwell facing Peggy and Steve. 

Peggy was surprised no one noticed the blonde. She nudged Steve before darting up the stairwell with him close behind her. The top of the building was the same rubble as everywhere else. This was the only roof that remained intact in this general area, Peggy noted.

Rose glanced behind her as Steve and Peggy appeared. 

"Peggy?" Rose's eyes widened as she pulled knotted blonde-hair into a pony tail. 

"Care to explain what's happening?" Peggy asked. 

Rose grinned. She opened a door that was mostly hidden by bricks before glancing back up at them.

"Coming?"

* * *

Peggy couldn't help but grin when she realized the room they entered was The Doctor's Clone and Rose's Tardis. She glanced up at the coral, the inside had the same yellow glow as the tenth regeneration's Tardis. The only difference was the amount of sleeping mats on the metal grating.

"She isn't as big as the original." Rose explained. "So some of them used to sleep out here." Peggy nodded, concerned about the past tense. 

Steve's eyes landed on the only other person in the room, a dark figure huddled up against the far wall. The figure slowly stood, his face covered in shadows. The man slowly approached them, Peggy easily noticed his left leg was injured due to his limp. "Loki," Steve breathed. 

"I thought we agreed, Rose." Loki whispered faintly. 

Rose shook her head. "Oi, I didn't bring you here to be unfriendly." She muttered. Loki gave a faint chuckle before studying them. He arched an eyebrow at the barely visible costume Steve wore. The two men stared at each other, Steve in shock and Loki curiously returned his gaze.

Steve's eyes fell on Peggy. "Loki died. Why is he here?" His mouth opened and closed as if wanting to add more. 

"Steve," Peggy whispered softly. Unsure of how to explain the mess they're in. "We're in a parallel universe." _And the Tardis is probably dying due to all the energy it took to get us here,_ She added silently. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://themundanedidit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
